Coming Home
by The Original Ruth
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Emily returns to 1867 and is reunited with her family and friends. Just as she thinks things are going well, will an anomaly appear leading her back to the mysterious year that is 2011? Bad Summary. Matt/Emily.
1. Chapter 1

****This is the first chapter of my new story. ****It's quite short but bare with me and enjoy. ****

**o.O.o**

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday _

**o.O.o**

Emily Merchant stepped back, tears in her eyes threatening to spill from their banks, as she watched Matthew Anderson slip from her view. As soon as she stepped foot onto the 1867 English soil, the gateway closed, keeping her away from Matt and him away from her. The tears were falling freely now, knowing that Matt didn't want her but needed her to leave him. Turning slowly around she took in her surroundings. There were trees everywhere, with brown leaves surrounding the bottom of each one. There were hoof prints imprinted into the muddy mixture of mud and leaves. She recognised this place. She knew it all to well.

She was in a forest on the east side of her father's land. She recognised this place from when she was a child. She went to take a step forward but instead she stumbled, almost landing into a pile of the muddy mixture, when she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her backwards.

She struggled against the man's grip. He was strong and had a very good grip. He held her tight against him, until she turned around and smacked the guy straight across his face. The guy stumbled backwards a few steps, clutching at anything around him, seeking balance. Finally he fell backwards, and for the first time, Emily was able to get a glimpse of him. Emily recognised him. He had curly, brown hair that stuck to his head, big brown eyes, that were wide in shock and he was wearing a riding suit.

Stalking forward, Emily sat down beside the man who was her brother before smiling, "Richard."

**o.O.o**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL US?"

Emily stood by the door in the sitting room of the house that held all of her childhood memories. The room was spacious with 4 armchairs placed in front of a fire place, which a fire was lit in. There was two big windows, with window seats, with their curtains drawn back to let in the glorious, autumn light. There were portraits of every person in her family hanging on the walls. Three of the armchairs were occupied by family members of Emily's.

She could feel the nervousness coming from her brother, Richard as he stood beside his sister.

She looked at the man who claimed to be her father. Charles Smith was a short man. He stood no taller than 5 foot 6. He was had grey hair which once was a glorious brown like his two eldest children. But his eyes, unlike Richard and Emily were bright green. Charles was in his late 50's. But his wife was no older than 47. His usually calm and happy face was bright red with anger.

"Are you going to answer that?"

He looked at his eldest daughter with disgust. He didn't understand that she could _just disappear_, like he liked to put it. His daughter shuffled from under his glare and stared at the ground before responding, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She murmured in a quiet voice. If there was one person who could scare Emily it was her father.

"WOULDN'T BELIEVE YOU? TRY ME EMILY." Her father thundered. Emily looked at her mother with pleading eyes. Elizabeth Smith was no older than 47. She had long, blonde hair that fell in curls and beautiful brown eyes. She was a tall woman but like the most of the people in her family, she was scared of her husband.

Elizabeth averted her eyes from Emily's and looked at the fire, before sighing "Charles, dear. Please try to be quieter. We wouldn't want to wake poor Victoria, she is very poorly."

Charles turned, very slowly, to look at his wife. Her expression was calm but her eyes were wild with fear. "Be quiet?," he asked, his voice raising with every word, "Our, daughter, Elizabeth, OUR daughter has just magically returned after three years, THREE years, Elizabeth and your asking me to be QUIET!" The last words made Elizabeth jump.

Looking her husband in the eye she spoke clearly "Go calm down, dear and I will speak when you will treat me like your wife not some common whore." With that she turned back to the fire and didn't speak again. Charles looked at his wife, angry before storming out of the room.

Emily was confused. She didn't understand what they were on about. First, who was Victoria and why were her mother and her father fighting? They never fought. Never. But then again, like her father pointed out Emily had been gone three years.

Richard excused him self and muttered something about tending to Victoria. Emily turned her head to the person who had been quiet during the whole conversation. She had her hands in her lap and was staring at her mother, ignoring Emily's curious gaze. Bethany Smith had changed. No longer sat the 15 year old girl who had dreams of marrying someone like her sister had and there sat a beautiful, young woman. Her blonde hair was tied up into a delicate bun and her bright green eyes were filled with sadness as she looked at her mother. "Your husband will be contacted." Bethany said simply meeting Emily's eyes for a split second before looking back at her mother. She stood up and brushed down her dress. "I've got to go meet Nathaniel, Mother. Will you be okay while I am gone?" Bethany asked looking at her mother. Her mother didn't turn to look at her, she just nodded. Bethany placed a kiss on her mothers cheek before turning and heading towards the door. She stopped though and looked at her sister, the top corners of her mouth quirking, "I shall see you later Em." Before stalking out the door and into the parlor.

Emily took a deep breath before turning towards her mother. Emily took a step towards her mother. Wearily, placing a hand on her mother's shoulder she whispered slight "I'm sorry." Her mother turned and stood up, her brown eyes meeting her daughters. Her mother's eyes filled with tears as she stared into her daughters eyes. She smiled suddenly laughing and hugged her eldest daughter close. "Oh, my dear Emily, I thought I had lost you." She murmured holding her daughter close.

Emily tucked her head into the crook of her mother's neck inhaling her scent before smiling. Their bodies raked with tears, delighted to finally be reunited. Even though Emily would never admit it, She had missed her mother terribly.

When they had finally stopped, her mother pulled away and stared into her daughters eyes, "Dear, there is just one thing," she said looking into her daughters eyes.

Emily froze. What if she knew about the gateways? What if she didn't want her here? What if it was about her family? Or even worse her husband? She looked up to meet her mothers eyes waiting to hear what was probably going to be bad news.

"What in the name of sanity, are you wearing?" 

**o.O.o**

****Well, there is Chapter 1 finished. I was just going to do Emily be reunited with her mother but I prefer to do this as a longer story. Do not worry, Matt shall not be forgotten. I need a name for Emily's husband any ideas?**

**Review,**

**Ruth xxx****


	2. Chapter 2

**** Thanks to ****kickarora, Esmerelda Diana Parker, Logan the Awesome, Child of Loki,** **Heyarandomgal, SerenityLux, MissGracieKathy and Katy-alice Cullen for their awesome reviews :). Now I know some of you want to see how her husband reacts but I have the story planned out now and for me to stick to that schudele it just doesn't fit. Sorry. **

**An extra big thanks to Katy-alice Cullen for telling that Emily's ****husbands name is Henry.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :).****

**o.O.o**

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World that I'm coming_

**o.O.o**

_3 weeks later…_

_Thursday, __26__th__ September 1867_

Emily sat perched on the edge of her seat in the Merchant garden gazebo watching over out onto the fields of the Merchant manor. She watched as Henry and his brothers rode the stable's finest horses. Sat to her left in a tight, yellow dress was Victoria Bell. Emily had found out that Victoria had married Richard two years ago. On her right was Bethany in a pale pink dress. Bethany was sipping out of a tea cup while gazing out upon the horizon.

Henry had taken the news of Emily's return bitterly at first but soon got used to the fact that he was married, properly now and had a wife. Emily liked Henry, but not in the way a wife should like their husband. She thought of him as a friend and nothing more. Then the word got out to everyone else who hadn't heard it yet. They had got used to the fact that she was staying but that didn't stop the rumours. The awful rumours. Sighing Emily looked down at her dress.

Emily hated her dress. It was too tight around her waist and she kept tripping over the trail. She missed her jacket and skirt. Smiling at the memories herself and Charlotte had, Emily sipped from her cup lost in her own world. The trees around the Merchant Manor where beginning to lose their leaves. The flowers were drooping or dead and the grass was not as bright as in the summer. She remembered one time, back in the Jurassic with Charlotte were the grass had been so green that you could see it from miles away. Emily smiled into her cup at the thoughts of her adventures.

"What do you think, Em?" Bethany's soft voice broke Emily from her train of thoughts. Emily turned towards to her sister who was looking at her curiously, "Hmm?" she asked looking at Bethany. Bethany shook her head and smiled "Where's your mind lately, Em?" Bethany's facial features broke into a smile. Emily listened to Victoria and Bethany's conversation about Bethany and Nathaniel's wedding day. Emily only added her opinion when needed but soon got very bored. She came out here for some peace and quiet.

"Excuse me, ladies," Emily said standing up and brushing off her dress, "I'm going for a walk." She nodded at both women and walked off.

**o.O.o**

She was unbelievably bored. She walked along the garden path and kept both eyes upon the path. She looked up at the horse's stables the lay about 50 metres away and stopped. Cocking her head to the side, she watched as a flickering light shone through the stables door. She knew this light. She had seen the first time she disappeared. As she concentrated on the light she almost didn't hear the shouting and squabbling between two people. Grabbing the hem off her dress, Emily stumbled forward through the mud, and towards the stables door. She stumbled to a stop and looked at the two people fighting in the hay.

They were both men, obviously, that Emily remembered. One who was older had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like he hadn't washed in years. He was wearing a plaid shirt with a white one underneath and a pair of extremely muddy jeans. The other man, Emily recognised the most. He had a head full of thick, curly black hair and green/blue eyes. He was wearing all black and was struggling to fight against the other man.

Emily recognised these two all to well, but yet placing them was hard. Suddenly it hit and she gasped, stumbling backwards from the man who tried to murder her, "Patrick."

**o.O.o**

**Sorry for the late update and the fact that it is so small but, I was really busy with my mocks. Anyways, thanks to all the reviewers for reviewing and also I will also like to say. Updates will probably be on weekends from now on since I am studying like crazy for my Junior Cert :). Thanks,**

**Ruth xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny's a bit OOC.**

**This story, unfortunately will be cut short and will only last 6 or 7 chapters. Sorry :(.**

**Chapter THREE  
**

Patrick Quinn whipped his head around to face Emily with shock. He hadn't changed much, except that his clothes were much more tattered and he looked like he hadn't slept in years. He looked at her in anger and disgust, and raised a shaky finger to point at her.

"You." He spat in disgust. His brother took his sibling's distraction to his advantage and picked up his bone and brought it with a sickening crack, to meet Patrick's skull. He fell to the ground with a thud, unconscious. Or even worse, dead. His brother didn't seem to mind though. He spat onto the ground before growling loudly, "You were right. My brother's long dead. You're just a murderer. Good riddance to ya." And finally turned to look at Emily.

As he studied her curiously, she stared at Patrick. She noticed he wasn't breathing or moving. She could feel his brother, was it Anthony or Danny? Danny that was it, eyes on her. Burning a hole into her chest. When he spoke she didn't respond just kept looking at the dead man in front of her.

"Look, I've forgotten your name but where are we?" He asked looking around the stables. She didn't respond. She just kept looking. Finally, he followed her gaze and sighed.

"You don't seem to care that he's gone." She murmured and looked up at him for the first time. She noticed his sandy hair fell into his face as he shook his head.

"I do. Just not as much as I did before. That man is Ethan Dobrowski. Patrick Quinn is long dead." Danny murmured softly back before jumping at the sound of another voice from outside.

"Emily!" It was Bethany. Emily could make out her faint footsteps and panicked. She turned towards Danny who had both eyebrows raised. "We'll have to bury him," she murmured. Then spoke louder for Danny to hear. "We're in 1867. You're Lord Daniel Quinn from York. You were on to come visit me because we knew each other when I lived in York. Okay?" Danny nodded silently and touched his forehead which Emily had just noticed was bleeding. Heavily. He cussed loudly before bending down and lugging his brother's body over his shoulder.

While he was burying his brother Emily ran towards the stables door to greet her sister. Bethany didn't look one bit surprised that Emily was in here. "Emily, Henry said we have to get ready for the annual Merchant dinner."

Emily's mind blanked. The dinner. She totally forgot about the dinner. The dinner Henry was hosting. She turned to her sister. "Of course. I will be right up." She smiled as her sister eyed her suspiciously and tried to look over the taller woman's shoulder.

"Okay." She gave up and turned away. As she walked away Emily let a huge breath and watched as her sister made her way up to the manor house. Her manor house. She still couldn't get used to that. Quite frankly, she didn't want to. As she felt someone approach her from behind she knew what he was going to ask. "That was my sister."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_6.30 p.m. __Thursday, 26th September 1867_

Emily stood in front of the mirror, looking at her appearance, disgusted. She hated this dress. The way it stuck to her chest and waist and basically looked like she had balloons stuck up the end of her dress. She wore her curls up in a messy bun and wore gloves, which she hated.

The Emily Smith from 4 years ago would have jumped at the option of going to one of these, business dinners. Sure after all, this day four years ago was the day her father told her she would be marrying the man hosting this dinner. Henry was your typical 27 year old man at the time. He was tall with a good bone structure. He had big, icy blue eyes and curly, blonde hair that stuck to his head. He had high cheekbones and was a Lord. That was pissed Emily off the most. Sure she was excited about meeting him but marrying him. No, Emily wasn't going to.

And two months later they were married and Emily was planning her escape. Not that Henry wasn't a nice man, in fact he was lovely. But, she wanted adventure and mischief. That is why she was in the forest that day. She was going for a long walk when she quite literally walked into the gateway. And never looked back.

Every time Emily closed her eyes, Matthew Anderson's face was imprinted into her eyelids. Not, her husband. Another man. Emily was disgusted in herself.

She never, ever missed anyone like she was missing Matt now. She missed his teasing, Irish accent and his seriousness when it came to her safety. Matt cared for her. Henry didn't care if she fell down a rabbit hole and ended up in wonderland.

Henry didn't love her. It was quite simple. Charles and Elizabeth Smith and James and Mary Merchant basically sat their children down and told them they were spending the rest of their lives together.

Emily's best friend, Jayne Harris, was distraught. Jayne and Henry had eyes for each other since they were young and now Henry was marrying Jayne's best friend Emily.

She hadn't spoken to Jayne since. Emily's other friend; Florence Wilkinson though was so relieved though. She thought Emily would never marry.

Emily had told Florence the night before her wedding she didn't love Henry though and Florence just simply put it, "I didn't love Jonathon to start and now look at us, we're as happy as can be." Then she smiled and told Emily to get to sleep.

Though, those feelings never came about Henry. In fact they didn't come about Henry at all. They came about a different person. Emily realised to her shock and horror.

She was in love with Matthew Anderson.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Emily stood beside her husband while he talked to another lord about something Emily did quite not understand. Her mind was all over the place since her revelation in her bedroom. She couldn't get it out of her head. It was driving her insane. She had left someone she loved in the bloody future for god's sake. And to top it off, He's from further on in the future.

It was wrecking her head. Silently she excused herself from the conversation and went to look for a drink. She hadn't seen Danny since the stables incident but hopefully he hadn't gone far. Taking a sip from the drink she had found she sat down and closed her eyes.

She let her thoughts consume her as she was surrounded in darkness.

"Boring party, ehh?" A voice came from behind her and caused her to jump. "Relax." The man said sliding into the seat beside her and to her relieve it was Danny. He had a suit on that made him look like a monkey.

"I'm lacking company." She smiled at him. He chuckled and sat back. "It's better than getting eaten by a future predator. Trust me." Emily shot Danny a weird look and began to talk to him. She hadn't even realised the party had finished until a voice, again came from behind her. "Come Emily, Let's go." Emily turned to face her husband, who was shooting daggers at Danny, and turned to look at Danny. "Henry, meet Lord Daniel Quinn," she shot him a smirk as her frowned at the name, "Danny, meet Lord Henry Merchant."

She introduced the two.

"Oh, I know who he is," Henry started, "We've met before."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Cliffy! LOL. Sorry Danny's a bit OOC. Also like I said above. The story is being cut short. Now there will be DannyxEmily in a Friendship kind of way. They will kiss as I am writing Chapter Four and they do kiss [Strangely enough :/ ]**

**Sorry, I'm rambling anyway! Hope you enjoyed,**

**Ruth xxx**


	4. Authors Note

**Okay, I haven't updated any of my fics in ages. And there's a reason. About a month ago, my granddad died. And I haven't been able to write since. Before my granddad's death, there was exams and my holiday to Spain. So I will be updating some my multi-chapter fics as soon as possible. Check underneath for the fic and the info your looking for.**** Also my name has changed to 'The Original Ruth'. And some of these fics, are mine just made on my other account lucea86.**

**Written In The Stars [WITS] (Doctor Who) –**_ Chapter Two will be up sometime next week. _

**My Past Is My Future [MPIMF] (Doctor Who) –**_ On Hiatus until further notice. As much as I love this fic, I need to get my other ones finished. Sorry._

**Reflection (Primeval) –**_ On Hiatus until further notice. I have serious writer's block for this fic, sorry._

**When the Stars Shone Red [WTSSR] (Primeval) –**_ Chapter Two will be up soon. I am half way through the third chapter :) Then it will be on a two week hiatus as I am trying to finish WITS and FH._

**When Yesterday Comes [WYC] (Primeval) –**_ Chapter Four & Five will be up as soon as possible then this fic will be on a two week hiatus._

**Forgetting Home [FH] (Primeval) –**_ I am restarting this fic with a beta-reader. I will be mainly focusing on this fic as I have many ideas for it._

**Brown & Smith (Doctor Who & Primeval Crossover) - **_Also on Hiatus. Will be updated after I finish WITS._

**Marks & Scars (Mortal Instruments) - **_Chapter One, Two and Three will be up in the next week or so._

**Coming Home (PRIMEVAL) - **_On Hiatus as well. Sorry_

**Thank you for being so patient. I promise that all hiatuses fics will be updated as soon as I'm finished Forgetting Home and Written In The Stars.**


End file.
